Dragons and Wolves
by Anjana
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen is met with a proposal from Eddard Stark, one that takes her across the Narrow Sea and into the arms of the Young Wolf..
1. Chapter 1

Dragons And Wolves

Really excited for this pairing guys! Leave your reviews and comments. Do you guys think I should do a full story? : )

Chapter 1 : Deals

The man in front of her did not see her as a queen. He saw her as a girl, almost a woman who was unmarried with big dreams in her head about sitting on the Iron throne.

Eddard Stark met Daenerys Targaryen in Pentos. Without his thick fur coat, he looked quite muscled with lines etched deep into his face, probably from all the misfortunes that had befallen him throughout Robert's Rebellion.

He had not come to kill her, or to take her to King's Landing to face the usurper himself, he had come to offer her a deal.

She was impressed with his powers of persuasion. He had gotten the King to allow her to marry someone from Westeros. Someone that was close to both the Baratheon and the Stark so she could be watched closely.

Viserys would have spat in his face, but he had been captured by a khalasar while trying to gain their army and had died during his stay as prisoner. A fire had killed him. A fire. Danaeres had to laugh at the irony. He was no dragon, fire could not kill a dragon.

What could she say? No?

"Who am I to marry?" she asks him, as they take a stroll through Illyrio's garden. "My eldest son, Robb Stark" he responds in the quiet, grave voice he speaks with, staring at her face to catch her reaction.

She is expressionless as she takes this in. A man. Like Viserys who had claimed to love her but had mistreated her in so many ways. "He is not a bad man, He holds his gods in good regard and treats people well" Eddard says to her, probably sensing her worry.

"I am a Targaryen. He probably blames me for not having an aunt and an uncle, as well as a grandfather." She says this bitterly, and Eddard does not respond. She is right, she knows it.

"You can't be blamed for your father's doings, or your brother's, you were not even born yet" he says quietly. She smiles at him for a moment before bending to collect a sharp rock, ignoring his curious eyes, she drags it across her wrist despite his startled intake of breath.

Her blood is silver tinted, as it drips slowly down her wrist. "Their blood was silver, and so is mine. I will always be blamed" she says quietly. "It will always be my fault."

She didn't have many possessions, she realized, as her ladies in waiting packed her clothes around her. Strolling over to the window, she took in the sight of Illyrio's gardens, rolling down toward the narrow sea. Sighing, she sent a silent prayer to the gods to give her the strength to be around people who would hate her.

She was to board the ship that had brought Lord Stark to Pentos, and travel with him to Westeros,to his home in Winterfell to be more precise.


	2. Chapter 2 : The North

Hey guys! Super impressed by all the feedback I got on this one.. Sorry the last chapter was so short guys, heres to longer chapters!

Chapter Two: Dragons and Wolves

Her first impression of the North is that its much much colder than Pentos. Even under a heavy woolen dress and a number of extra clothes Lord Eddard had provided her handmaiden, she could feel the biting cold.

She stared out at the grey expanse of land waiting to meet her, nothing like the rolling gardens of Pentos full of greenery and flowers. She thought about her house sigil, Fire and Blood, perhaps it was the intention of the usurper and those loyal to him to bury her fire in the cold and melancholy of the north.

Daenerys knew that Lord Stark was honorable, even across the Narrow Sea, tales of his honor had travelled far and wide. Perhaps she could use the power of the North to take back what was taken from her family not so long ago. In the hours after her first meeting with Lord Stark, she realized that her marriage to the eldest Stark son would guarantee that she would one day become the Lady of Winterfell a position that brought with it significant power that she could use to get where she wanted.

Sighing, she pulled her coat around her a bit tighter, wondering if she were some other maiden, the direction her thoughts would have taken as she went to meet her betrothed. Being the last Targaryen was not an easy task, she thought wryly.

Nothing about her reflected her house, save for the long white hair and purple eyes that graced her. She was already donned in Stark colours, grey and white and she wished she at least had something to remind her of who she was.

…..

When they finally docked, she was shaken out of her sleep by her handmaiden. She fixed herself as well as she could and descended onto the docks.

Were all northmen so solemn? She envisioned her husband to be a brooding man with wrinkles at a tender age and forced herself not to laugh out loud.

The men on the docks watched her warily as Lord Eddard made her introductions. They were the heads of the houses that made up the banners of House Stark. She greeted them respectfully and waited patiently as Lord Eddard spoke to them for several minutes.

"My lord you better get her inside, she looks like she's rather unaccustomed to the cold." Said one of the Northern men whose name she was not able to remember at that specific moment. She had hoped that she was hiding her discomfort, but clearly she was not.

They had docked at White Harbour, and was to stay the night and begin to travel to Winterfell the next day. Lord Eddard instructed that she be taken to chambers and Daenerys was never happier to get indoors and under the covers.

In her rooms, she instructed her handmaiden to draw her a hot bath while she took off the multitude of clothes that were keeping her relatively warm. She shivered as she stepped out of her underclothes, bracing herself against the biting cold that swirled around her even in her chambers.

Dragons were not made for the cold it would seem, she longed to feel the balmy wind of Pentos through her hair and for a second she felt oddly homesick. She scoffed at the idea. _Homesick? For what home?_ Pentos was not her home. Westeros was her home but she never felt more out of place as she did now.

As she sunk into her bath, she wondered how she could be the last of her kind. She thought of her mother and father and the siblings who were all gone now, and all the dragons that had gone a long time before that.

"More oil my lady?" her handmaiden's voice broke her out of her reverie and she responded with a curt nod. "Are you nervous to meet your betrothed?" Asha asked quietly, her eyes lowered. "I am" Daenerys admitted out loud for the first time.

She did not intend to fall in love with her husband, and be at his beck and call like a wife would be. She wanted to have her own power with him, she wanted to have some power in this world. All her life all she had been was a woman that could have been bought and sold to solidify alliances and garner support. She wanted to be more than that.

After a dinner of Northern food which surprisingly she enjoyed, Daenerys sank into her bed gratefully and covered herself with both furs that lay on the bed.

She drifted off to the sound of a wolf howling somewhere in the night. How fitting, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragons and Wolves

Chapter Three : Almost

The sun was high in the sky as they rode onward toward Winterfell, the air getting progressively crisper as they neared. Daenerys pulled the hood of her cloak over her silver hair shivering all the while.

Lord Stark had received a raven this morning from the Usurper's hand himself, praising him for securing the agreement that now existed, she had stared with curiosity at the stag seal imprinted onto the letter, examining the sigil that now adorned all royal letters. The stag that had replaced her family's three dragons.

She still pondered on her new husband, whether he would bend to her will or even if she wanted him to. She was tired of how her brain worked, scheming and plotting with the information Viserys had planted there.

She sighed and Lord Eddard's palfrey whinnied where he had come to ride beside her. "My lady, we should be in Winterfell by dusk" he stated simply. She nodded, hesitating for a second she asks "Are you happy to almost be back?" He studies her carefully before answering "Yes, I have my lady wife and children to get back to" he responds "and the North will always be my home" he added softly.

"I've never had a home really" she admits softly, almost as if she didn't mean to. She thought of the house with the red door far over the sea and wondered who lived there now. "The North will be your home now my Lady" Eddard spoke quietly, so quietly she almost did not hear him.

...

They had stopped once on the way to water the horses and rest themselves, Daenerys grew more apprehensive as night fell and more cottages dotted the Kingsroad. Farmers and children stopped to stare as they passed through the small villages. She could see the curiosity in the children's eyes as they tugged at their parents hands, asking why the lady's hair was silver.

She fixed the hood of her cloak around her, shoving the stray locks that had escaped back inside. She felt so strange. Lord Eddard commented that they were just curious and she nodded quietly more to appease herself than him.

As the dark settled around him, Lord Eddard seemed to grow more impatient and Dany gathered that Winterfell was not very far away. She was happy to have a warm bath and lots of furs to warm her _. And her Lord husband to be._

Somehow she was colder with that thought. As they rounded the bottom of the hill, in the distance the towering walls of what she assumed was Winterfell rose up before them. A large grey castle, with large towers adorned with the banners of House Stark. The Northmen were obviously very proud of the ancestral seat that held the North.

They were obviously being expected as the castle was well lit and there were men waiting at the gates holding banners that had a grey direwolf racing on a white background. Her new house colours, what a change from blood red, she thought to herself.

Her horse fell into step behind Lord Eddard's as they made their way to the castle. She peered upward, curious, the stiffness of her body from her journey leaving her momentarily. The castle stared back at her, almost as if it were stern and unyielding. It reminded her of Lord Eddard's solemn face and she came to the conclusion that everything in the North was solemn, even the many trees that they had passed earlier.

As she stared up towards, she swore she saw a tiny face looking down on her. She furrowed her brow but thought nothing more of it as someone blew a horn to announce their arrival. Her body was tense as ever as they opened the gates to welcome the party.

As they moved into the yard, a line of people stood to greet them. It looked like a family. There were two girls, one with flaming hair and the other short, with dark brown locks. An older woman stood at the head of the column, her red hair twisted into some northern style glowed red in the light of the braziers that lit the courtyard.

Danerys did not want to look at the males in the courtyard. She was afraid of seeing some young lordling with a face as old as the hills.

Her mouth felt as if it were full of cotton as her hand maiden assisted her dismount. Her legs were sore and stiff and her behind was another story.

She drew in a deep breath and threw back the hood of her cloak.

Muahahah.. I'm evil for making you guys wait I know :P Next chapter will be in someone elses POV... whoever guesses gets a cookie!

Love and Pizza. A

PS : Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and follows. They mean so muchh. Virtual hugs!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four : Beginnings

 _Okay guys, a lot of people have mentioned that my chapters are very short. So sorry about that but it helps me better develop that certain part of the story and since I have a bait of neatly compartmentalizing certain key events in my head the chapters just end up that way, its just how I write and I really want to get the update to you guys as soon as possible. However, I might wait a little while longer and join parts together for the sake of longer chapters. Thanks for your feedback guys :)_

 **ROBB P.O.V**

He had never imagined this. Growing up he had always hoped to find a love like his mother and father's, one where they were truly and genuinely in love. He knew that their marriage was arranged but he still held hope that he would have a chance to find real love within his choice.

He thought perhaps a Northern Lord's daughter would be betrothed to him, when he came of age and their marriage would bloom into something sincere as they shared a common love and knowledge of the North. But the Targaryen princess?

She had no knowledge of the North and possibly none of the Old Gods or the Seven. How was he supposed to connect with someone that was a stranger to Westeros, as well as part of a family that was responsible for his missing quite a few members?

He worried partly after her sanity. After all, she was a product of pure Targaryen ancestry and her father was notorious for being mad.

He ran his hands through his hair for possibly the hundredth time today and his friend and father's ward Theon Greyjoy laughed at him from the corner. "Worried about the Mad princess eh?" he jibed, receiving an impressive scowl from Robb.

Before he could interject with a scalding retort, Lady Catelyn strode into the room. "Robb, you need to get yourself cleaned up. The scouts report that your father should reach Winterfell by dusk" she states this taking in the sight of his disheveled hair and his tunic that has been muddied by sparring in the yard with Jon and Theon. She turns to leave, but before she does, she adds acidly "Theon, I'd choose your words about the future Lady of Winterfell very carefully if I were you." Robb smirks at Theon's petrified face knowing his mother's ear missed nothing.

….

He made his way over to his chambers, after taking a quick bath and changing into some of his best clothing, sporting the Wolf Sigil of his house on his doublet. He fixed his unruly Tully red hair as best he could and made a mental note to not run his hands through it too much. He examined his face in the small looking glass in the hall, his mother had lightly suggested that he trim his beard with a look in her eyes that meant it was not a light suggestion at all. The bruise around his Tully blue eyes given to him by Jon as an 'early wedding present' had healed up quite nicely thanks to the salve Old Nan gave him.

Sighing in frustration he moved away from the looking glass to the balcony, what did he expect? That this woman was going to fall at his feet because he had brushed his hair and changed his clothes? His father was entrusting him with the second most important job he would ever have after being the Lord of Winterfell, keeping someone who could possibly create a political resistance close at hand and curbing whatever treasonous desires sprung forth from her possibly mad mind.

He felt like he was going to be spying on his own wife. What a thing. For a moment he wished that his choice could have been simpler. But this agreement was one that had been worked on for months between Jon Arryn,the King and his father. Even getting her here had proven difficult. Her ward, Illyrio a spice merchant from Pentos had to have his trade threatened to be cut off from Westeros if he did not surrender her. In the end, he had given her up because he did not think that a young girl would be able to head a resistance the same way her late brother Viserys had.

His father had relayed all of these findings in the letters he wrote home frequently. Robb noticed that he never really spoke about the girl herself, just facts that surrounded her.

He was broken out of his reverie by Jon, who clapped him on his back and asked him if he was ready to meet his life partner. "What if she looks like a toad?" he jested. Robb laughed and reminded him that it was duty that bound him and not her looks.

"Well your wedding is tomorrow and I would like to be in the front row but, Lady Catelyn has insisted that I not insult the King's representative by being there" Jon said sadly. Robb held him by the shoulders, "you are my brother, and you will sit with family at my wedding, I will see to it." Jon shot him a small smile that warmed his heart. They were family, even if he was only his half-brother

…..

Dusk had arrived way too quickly for his nerves and as the party made its way into the courtyard he found himself holding his breath. His mother shot him a small smile before chastising Bran for arriving in the courtyard late. He knew his mother had argued with his father terribly over this marriage. She worried for the future of their house and whether sometime in the future if this might be considered an act of treason but had eventually surrendered to the King's orders.

The horses made their way into the courtyard, he saw his father's palfrey leading the procession and said a silent prayer of thanks that he had made it home safely, behind him rode someone of smaller stature, a large hood covering most of her face and hair. He concluded that it was her, and hesitatingly stepped forward to help her off her horse as he supposed he should. Apparently he was too slow in his undertaking, as her handmaiden helped her down instead. He could see from the stiffness in her movements that the long riding had taken its toll on her body. She had yet to look at the corner of the courtyard where he stood, she turned slowly to face the line of his family and threw her hood back.

Robb heard the entire yard go silent for a minute and he could understand why. She was beautiful. There were no two ways about it and the conversation he had with Jon about the possibility of her looking like a toad flitted across his mind and he stifled a laugh.

Her hair was long and silver, an uncommon colour here in the north. Her skin was milky white and unblemished and even with the long exhausting ride she still managed to look more elegant than half of the Northern ladies that assembled in Winterfell sometimes. She was small in stature, her height reaching only up to perhaps his chest. Suddenly she looked up at him and he almost gasped. Her eyes were violet;dark and intense and a strong reminder of who she was.

Her eyes left him as she greeted his mother and his two siblings, finally she got to him and his father made the necessary instructions after he hugged Robb in greeting. She curtsied gracefully, albeit stiffly most likely due to her soreness, "My Lord" her greeting rolled over her full lips sweeter than honey.

"My Lady" he greeted, pressing her hand to his lips. She tipped her head in recognition but her eyes followed his every move.

She moved on greeting the rest of his brothers as well as Theon. They trailed into the Great Hall after for dinner whilst Daenerys and her handmaiden left to find their chambers as well as clean up. Lord Stark clapped a hand on his shoulder before heading off to clean up in his own chambers.

…

Dinner was interesting to say the least. Daenerys was dressed in a simple grey dress, that showed the violet of her eyes even more. Her hair had been plaited and some loose tendrils curled about her face."She's beautiful" his mother's voice brought him back to the present and he smiled wanly at her. "All roses have thorns my son" she said softly before making her way to her seat next to his father at the centre of the table. Robb was seated next to her of course; he felt his mouth go dry when she sat next to him. His Lord father stood suddenly to make a speech and the clatter in the Hall fell silent.

"Tonight we celebrate the betrothal of my son to Daenerys Targaryen, may their union be one of happiness and filled with the joys of many children whose laughter will fill Winterfell long after we are gone." His father raised his glass to them with the rest of the hall, they all drank deeply.

He thought it nice that his father had not included anything Political in his speech, and treated the occasion as if Robb was marrying a Lord's daughter and not a woman that probably considered herself a Princess. He watched as she studied the Northern food carefully, probably having never seen most of it before. "The lamb stew is wonderful" he remarked. She stiffened for a minute before reaching a hand out to take some of the recommended dish, "thank you my Lord, I have not had the honor to taste Northern food before" she said. "You can call me Robb" he said quietly, "and you are most welcome."

Most of the meal passed in silence, he noticed that she shivered ever so often and her hands shook. She was scared or pretending, he didn't know which. His head hurt with the prospect. Would he spend the rest of his life wondering about her true intentions? Or if she would slit his throat in his sleep?

"My Lord, I would ask that I be excused early. I am very tired and I must be well rested for my wedding tomorrow." She is looking at him intently. He considers protesting, noticing that she has not eaten much but stops himself. After excusing himself as well he decides to escort her to her chambers, he tried not to think too hard about the fact that this would be the last night he would have his chambers to himself.

"Thank you for escorting me, My Lord, I know you must have missed your father and I do apologize if I have taken you away from him earlier than you would have wanted to be separated" she speaks quietly, "It is quite fine" he assures her. They walk in silence and he notices she is still shivering, he asks her handmaiden who is walking with them to go ahead to the room and make sure it is warm enough for when she arrives.

After the maid leaves she stops abrubtly and so does he,giving her a questioning look. "My Lord" she begins tentatively "I know that this marriage is one that you perhaps did not intend or want or even imagine but I would like to say that I hope that I do not displease you in any way and that I have not interrupted any love you may have had in your heart by choice. I know our families do not have the smoothest of histories or the same friendships as mine did but I would hope that its history not be forced away from me or forgotten." She finishes her small speech with a look of pride, for her ancestors and her house, of which she was the last living survivor.

He is speechless for a minute "Daenerys, this marriage may be one that was undertaken by mere convenience but I do not intend to take away the fact that you will always be a Targaryen, given your appearance I doubt any one around her can forget anytime soon." He finishes with a small smile and she offers one in return.

"Thank you my Lord."

When they reach her rooms, she gives him her thanks once again and they bid each other a good night's sleep. "I suppose I shall see you in the Godswood tomorrow" he says in parting. "Yes" she mutters "I imagine you shall."

 _Wedding Bells guys! See you soon :) For all who guessed Robb..here is your cookie!_

 _Really grateful for all the love this story has been getting, especially reviews from users that offer constructive criticism or suggestions to better the story, (shoutout to pawelp!) as well as the favourites and follows._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five : A Silver Wedding

 **Daenerys POV**

She did not fall asleep quickly as she had hoped she would. Tossing and turning under her furs she tried not to think about the fact that tomorrow at this time she would be a woman married. Her husband to be had not shown her anything but a polite yet aloof attitude, despite the fact that she had somewhat baited him with her words about their families on their walk to her bedchambers.

Even though her sentiment rang true, in that she did not want to forget her heritage, she had expected for him to show some emotion, maybe some anger or some resentment, just to let her size up the man she was expected to wed on the morrow.

Perhaps he was sizing her up also. She knew that this marriage would be no easy feat and for once in her life, surrounded by furs and the one of the coldest nights she had felt since her nights in the North Daenerys wished that she was a normal girl on the night before her wedding and let her tears fall.

The next day, Asha roused her earlier than usual. If she noticed Daenerys swollen eyes, she did not mention it. "My lady, I have something for you. An early wedding present." Daenerys looked at Asha in confusion as she opened a chest and pulled out a beautiful gown.

Daenerys gasped in shock as she took in the gown. It was silver, made of some beautiful material she had never seen before, but what made her eyes well with tears were the dragons stitched along the hems with glittering ruby eyes. "Asha..I…how?" she asked with pure bewilderment. "I asked Illyrio to make a wedding gown before we left, one that would properly represent you my lady" Asha explained, beaming at Daenerys' obvious approval of the gift.

"My lady, there is something else Illyrio wanted you to have. I roused you early so that I may give them to you before your Northern handmaiden comes in." Asha pulls an ornate chest from behind the set of chairs that stood against the wall. Daenerys did not recognize the chest, it was carved with symbols she tried to decipher while heart hammered in anticipation as Asha opened the chest. Her heart thudded to a stop.

Nestled in silk inside the chest were three beautiful eggs. _Dragon Eggs._ She couldn't contain her gasp as she reached into the chest and took one of the eggs out. This one was black and speckled with spots of red and silver, she ran her fingers along the cool scales of the egg and looked up at Asha for an explanation.

"Master Illyrio said that he paid a fortune for these. The last eggs of the Dragons, the years have turned them to stone but, I think they belong to the Last Dragon to remind her of her fire even here in the North."

Daenerys has never been more grateful as she was at that moment. "Thank you Asha, truly" her words are soft and sincere and she wears a genuine smile as Asha puts the eggs back where they were and locks the chest.

Asha comments on her swollen eyes then and offers to bring her some breakfast and let her go back to sleep after. Daenerys is grateful and accepts her offers clambering into bed gratefully after a hearty breakfast.

She sleeps soundly, until Asha rouses her again, the Northern handmaiden present this time, and informs her that its time that she prepares for her wedding.

She is bathed, scrubbed and rubbed with various scented oils while her hair is braided by Asha. She is glad that her handmaiden has picked a more southern style for her hair, while blue roses are woven into the intricate plaits.

She is calm all through her preparations, but when she dons her silver dress, her hands start to shake.

Lord Eddard comes to lead her to the Godswood. He gives her a comforting smile and offers her his arm to escort her. 'You look beautiful" he says quietly to her as she smiles a small smile and wonders if he can feel her shaking.

Lanterns are lit along the path to the Godswood where it appears the whole of Winterfell is waiting for her. Her eyes run over the crowd, noting the presence of her betrothed's family along with a boy with dark curly hair she has yet to be introduced to.

Her eyes finally land on her betrothed, who waits for her under the heart tree, a tree with a solemn face and blood red leaves. She feels uneasy here in the Godswood. The eyes of the tree unsettle her and she has to remind herself to breathe slowly and evenly.

"Who comes before the Old Gods?" someone asks. "Daenerys of the House Targaryen, a woman grown and flowered comes before the Old Gods to be married" Lord Eddard states.

"Who claims this woman?" the same voice asks.

"I, Robb of House Stark do take this woman as my wife in the eyes of the Old Gods." Robb's voice comes out clearly without a tremor to it, with his blue eyes on her. She almost misses the next question but remembers what the Northern maid taught her "I Daenerys Targaryen, take this man as my Lord and my husband in the eyes of the Old Gods"

Robb sheds his cloak in one simple maneuver, and swings it around her shoulders while she stares up at him. His eyes never leave hers and she knows what is coming next. He takes her face in his large hands carefully, as if she was made of glass and places his lips on her softly.

She moves her lips with his and they break the kiss as the people of Winterfell begin to cheer, demanding that the festivities begin as soon as possible.

As Robb takes her hand, she finally allows the events that just occurred to sink in and be accepted. It was over so quickly, that she only remembered it in a blur.

Married. She was married now, Daenerys of House Stark.

 _ **ROBB P.O.V**_

He had not seen her all day, as was the custom of weddings in the North. He had sat staring at the hearth for most of his day, this was happening. It was really happening. There were no more plans and preparations, his largest responsibility began tomorrow and he had no idea what to think of his wife to be.

He made his preparations and made his way to the Godswood when it was time for him to do so, his mother escorted him there and he waited with baited breath.

By the gods, where had she gotten such a dress? She had to have brought it with her from her home across the sea, he had never seen anything like it; in the North at least.

He briefly took note of the blue roses in her hair and for a moment he wanted to turn and leave the Godswood, it felt as if he were watching someone else's life happen. But at that moment he caught her eye and she looked the same. A flash of empathy rushed through him and he steadied himself to say the words he had practiced with his mother.

When it was over, he led her into the Hall numbly, barely registering that he had taken her hand in his after he had kissed her. His lips still buzzed with the brief contact with her and he shook his head quickly to help clear it.

The feast was to take place in the Hall, the men and women of Winterfell had lots of ale to help them be jovial and the barrels helped ease any doubt about the bride that sat at the table at the front of the Hall with her new husband.

Robb watched as she sampled all the food around them, out of politeness perhaps. She thanked all who ventured forward to congratulate her and smiled and laughed appropriately at all the speeches made.

"You're staring" she murmurs suddenly and Robb chuckled. "Can't I look at my wife? "he counters. She purses her lips at him "Looking for signs of madness already? It has only been a few hours my Lord" his smile drops at her statement but the twinkle in her eye lets him know she is only jesting.

Thank the Gods for ale, he thinks to himself tersely. Thinking about what is to come later tonight, he downs an entire goblet of summerwine that sits to his left, hoping that it acts faster than the ale.

Eventually the toasts end and so does the music but neither Robb or Daenerys make a move towards leaving the Hall despite the suggestive looks of some of the revelers and the concealed yawning of some of the younger Starks. Sensing the end of the festivities, Lord Eddard rises and announces that the bride and groom would be leaving the Hall and thanked all those who still remained in attendance. Only then did Daenerys stand and bid his entire family goodnight as she left the Hall.

 **DAENERYS P.O.V**

Her heart hammered as she made her way down the Hall to her new chambers, well they weren't completely hers.

When she entered, she found Asha waiting for her. She exhaled thankfully; she didn't know what sight her Lord husband would have met had she been left to her own devices to get ready for what was to come.

"Congratulations my Lady" Asha whispers as she helps her out of the silver gown she wore for the ceremony. She was thankful she had not worn the simple one she had picked out the day before, a dove grey that had been made too large for her new sister by marriage, Sansa.

Robb, her husband, seemed to like the one she had chosen. She had found him staring at it more than once and even brushed his fingers along it when he thought she was too occupied with a well-wisher to notice. She wondered if the embroidered dragons had caused any ire or offence and dismissed the thought ; she was far too nervous.

Asha helps her into a silk shift that leaves little to the imagination and leaves her skin dotted with gooseflesh as the cold bites at her. She looses out the braids, gently combing the blue roses out. When she is finished, she rubs some scented oils on her skin, and leaves her after giving her a brief hug and a whispered "Goodnight" leaving Daenerys to her thoughts.

She wanders over to the window, briefly noting the subtle decoration of her new chambers, running her hand over the dark wood that most of the furniture is made with. As she sits on the sill of the window, she looks out at the night and shivers.

"You'll catch your death of cold if you sit there in just that" she jumps as if shes had been scalded; her thoughts had been so loud in her head that she had not noticed her Lord husband enter her chambers. Their chambers, she reminded herself somewhat forcefully.

Taking his advice, she silently pads across the room to the bed and drapes one of the heavy furs over herself. It smells musky, like the woods she rode through to get here and another smell she can't quite place. He sighs quietly at the foot of the bed "Look Daenerys, if you are not ready to-" he starts but she cuts him off before he can finish "No my Lord, I think we should do as tradition requires of us, it is only right. So much work has been done to make this alliance, we must not insult those who fought to make it happen" she says this boldly, but under the furs her hands are shaking furiously. She wonders briefly if this is him trying not to touch her if he does not necessarily have to. He looks like he is about to argue for a moment and thinks better of his protest.

He goes behind the changing screen and she can hear him shedding his clothes, she doesn't know why he's choosing now to be modest, she would see him soon enough anyway. He comes out from behind the screen in only a robe, and she can see the reddish brown hair on his chest where the robe parts in the middle.

She pulls the fur over so he can join her in the bed and he blows out the candle, leaving only the light from the fire crackling in the hearth.

As he pulls her into him, she feels herself flush and suddenly she's warmer than shes been since she reached this far North. He holds her tentatively and kisses her just as gently as he did in the Godswood not so long ago. She responds to him as best she can, wrapping her hands in his tangle of curls, mentally noting that they are softer than she imagined.

He is so gentle with her as they tangle together under the furs, unexpectedly, her body responds positively to his touches and the night goes much better than she expects. After they are done, he falls asleep before she does, not holding her to him but she is within his arms reach. She studies him in the glow from the fire.

As sleep takes her slowly, she imagines what her brother would say if he were still alive; he would probably already be plotting how best to twist his way into this family and strike when the time was right. ' _The slow knife cuts the deepest'_ she remembers him saying this so many times she thought he would change their house words to that.

As she shut her eyes, she swore she could still hear him saying her name.


	6. Chapter 6 : Plots

Hi guys, trying to do a Chapter each week. My little sanctuary from a crazy busy life.

Don't be too hard on me with the erm-adult aspect of it. First time writing one of those.

Love, A.

Chapter Six : Plots

The wind blew warm and strong around the tower in King's Landing. "Robert is a bloody fool!" Cersei spits, cradling her goblet of wine to her chest and looking more frazzled than she usually did. "Why are you so worried sister?" Tyrion asks, reaching for a grape from the platter on the table. The wrong question to ask apparently, Cersei turns toward him so quickly, her long golden hair swinging as she approaches him "She's a princess" she says, "a Targaryen one at that"

Tyrion studies her for a long moment, "shes the last living member of her house, this marriage is just to ensure she never moves across the Sea with an army." He states this calmly but she does not seem placated in the least.

"He is always listening to those old fools, Arryn and Stark. Putting idiotic ideas into Robert's stubborn head. Can you imagine he wanted to release Jaime from the Kingsguard so he could have married her?" Cersei sips her wine angrily and Tyrion wants to laugh at his sister. He knows their secret.

He is no fool. He has seen them whispering in hallways thicker than thieves and caught Jaime staring into the cribs of his nieces and nephews with an expression Tyrion knows is expressly saved for fatherhood. Jaime had caressed her swollen belly more times than he had ever seen Robert even acknowledge the fact that his wife was pregnant, Jaime even fought to be in the birthing room with Cersei.

Inseparable and Unquestionable. Tyrion knew that much.

"What if she rebels against us?" Cersei asks suddenly," she will have Winterfell when that honorable buffoon and his old wolf lady dies won't she?"

"The Starks will never rebel if there's a Baratheon on the throne dear sister." Tyrion says quietly, but she has a good point. If the North raised its banners and declared itself independent, what would they do then? They would have the entire North and perhaps the Tullys as well. Family. Duty. Honor. Lady Catelyn's house.

But why would they? There was no need, the Kingdom was finally at peace after the long rebellion that Robert had staged to defeat the Mad King and his son Rhaegar.

Cersei does not look appeased with his response. "Robert has commanded this and it will happen and we shall be at peace." He continues, trying to make her at least comfortable with the idea.

She smirks at him, and for a minute he is reminded of the sigil of their house, at the moment Cersei greatly resembles a lioness who has spotted her prey and has already decided how best to take them down. "I know it will happen brother. Believe me; my husband is best at being a fool. But that doesn't mean it has to last as long as he wants it to. If all goes to plan the whore won't even be Lady of Winterfell. I need them closer where I can control them." Cersei smiles out the window of the Red Keep while bringing her goblet to her lips. She drinks the entire goblets of wine in one go and turns to Tyrion with her lips stained from the rich Dornish red.

Just like a lion, he thinks. What exactly was his sister planning?

WINTERFELL

ROBB POV

 _He could see them all. Standing in the courtyard at Winterfell, his father stands at the head of the family, he has tears in his eyes as his mother clutches his arm. Her hair is out of its braids tumbling loosely around her "I'm sorry Robb" she murmurs quietly._

 _Sansa and Arya are next. Sansa looks older and bruised and Arya looks different, as if she is not quite herself "Don't forget us brother" the wind whispers around him carrying their voices._

 _Bran and Rickon look up at him from where they are seated on the ground, their eyes are grey and unseeing and they say nothing to him._

 _Jon is standing at the entrance of the court, his eyes are tortured and he stutters out "You were never my brother." Robb opens his mouth to correct him to say_ _ **something**_ _but nothing comes out. He watches Jon double over, blood spilling from his middle. His mother and father are next, and the rest of his family fall down down down…..to a thousand ice blue eyes._

He wakes shaking and sweating, ready to jump out of bed and look for his family when a hand grabs his arm. Forgetting that his bed isn't only his now, he grabs the arm and flips the surprisingly light person over so that he has the upper hand on his assailant.

He is startled when a pair of purple eyes meets his, and he immediately regrets his actions, releasing her arms and stuttering an apology. He is still shaking.

"Robb its alright shhh" she hesitantly puts an arm on his shoulder, probably afraid he will attack her again. He notes resentfully that he has marked her arms.

The dream bounces around and around in his head as he sits up and cradles his head in his arms, "Would you like to talk about it?" Daenerys asks quietly. He glances over at her and grudgingly notes that even in the middle of the night she manages to be as beguiling as ever. Her skin is glowing from the embers in the hearth and he wonders if he should tell her what he saw. _I saw the destruction of my family_. Was she the one that caused it? Did the dream come to him because he slept next to his enemy?

She moves his hand from his shoulder, probably taking his silence as a no. Gods this was hard. They had been married a little over a moon now and it didn't seem to get any easier. He wanted to open up to her, she was his wife after all; but they both knew it was in name only.

"I..I don't think I can talk about it. It terrified me so, I just don't understand what it means." She sighs quietly next to him, "I know how you feel, I dream of my brother every night. I don't know what he wants me to do, he just stares at me with these dead eyes." Robb feels her shudder as she says the last part and he feels a rush of sympathy for her. She was all alone in this world, she didn't have anything other than him and his family.

They look into each other's eyes and for a second he sees exactly what she wants; sanctuary. Everything seems to go quiet after that and before he knows what is happening, she slides into his lap; pushing her shift down her shoulders.

He doesn't know if it's the pleading look in her eyes or something she sees in his, but all of a sudden he is helping her remove her shift as quickly as he can. The laces of his breeches are next, her fingers fumble in the dark but she gets them off eventually. He kisses her then and she trembles against him. All of a sudden, the paranoia disappears and he's more than willing to focus on something other than the images the dream left him.

Her milky skin becomes bruised after his attentions and she whimpers as he reaches between her thighs, she arches her back up to him as his fingers work between her legs slowly building her up.

Beautiful, is all his brain conjures as he watches her. Silver hair spread wildly across his furs, eyes shut while her hands find purchase on his shoulders.

After it all becomes too much for him, he slides into her, slowly. He hasn't touched her since their wedding and he doesn't want to hurt her. He finally loses himself here. He can't feel anything else but _her her her_ and it feels like everything is out of control. He could be gentler, but he doesn't care right now. Nails sink into his back as he thrusts into her hard enough to elicit creaks from the bed.

She opens her eyes and he kisses her again, because he doesn't want to think about what her purple eyes are hiding. They are indigo now as she moans his name out. He's sure by tomorrow the maids and his guard outside will have enough gossip to last the year; they aren't exactly quiet.

He doesn't even know how but they end up awake until the birds start to call in the early hours of the morning. His back stings where her nails have dug him and he notices the red marks his mouth have made up the column of her neck, across her breasts and between her thighs.

Neither say anything as they lie in the receding darkness, after a lengthy silence, has she fallen asleep. The rational part of his brain awakens, and Robb finds himself trying to explain what the hell just happened in his bed. _Shes my wife, it isn't a crime,_ he explains to himself. The voice inside his head cruelly retorts, _she sold you a sad story and seduced you, is that how weak you are?_

Falling back into an uneasy sleep, he hopes that tomorrow they can pretend that it never happened. Oddly, he realized that she had provided more comfort to him than if he had to seek comfort from anyone else.

Interesting.

DAENERYS POV

The bed is empty when she wakes. Not knowing whether she ought to feel disappointed or not, she looks for Asha. The handmaiden informs her that she has missed breakfast by quite a few hours and politely offers to change the sheets. These causes Daenerys to blush profusely and pull the furs about her so Asha cannot see more of the marks on her.

As she eats the bread and stew brought to her solar, she ponders on last night. She remembered climbing into his lap, and wondered briefly what in the Seven hells had convinced her to do such a thing. Ducking her head and blushing for what felt like the millionth time that day, she can hear her brother saying _' A good play my sweet sister._ But was it? She had seen something in Robb's eyes so akin to how she felt that she wanted to help in some way. She wanted him to forget.

What was going to change now? He had not waited for her to wake up, had not asked for them to meet when she woke..nothing. It probably meant that he wished for it to stay in last night and between them only briefly.

Rubbing her temples, she decides that she doesn't want to think about it right now. She leaves her solar, pushing through the great oak doors of her chambers. She looks for the maester, hoping to get her hands on some history books, but runs into Sansa instead.

'Hello Daenerys, we missed you at breakfast'. Sansa is sitting in a room with a few other ladies, sewing an assortment of flowers into a fabric. Daenerys never had the opportunity to be brought up as a proper lady, with lessons on how to dance and sing and sew.

She has an interesting dynamic with this family, she muses as she sits in the lessons, actually learning to do a basic stitch after more than an hour. More than an hour of the ladies tittering, presumably at the few visible marks that peeked over her collar.

She had met all of the Stark siblings. The younger ones had taken a liking to her immediately, Rickon and Bran loved to hear about the cities over the Narrow Sea. Arya liked her because she casually mentioned the lady warriors of Volantis at dinner one evening, earning her a sharp look from Lady Catelyn and amused smiles from the rest of the table.

Lady Catelyn was another matter altogether. She regarded her with suspicion and looked at her often, as if she was going to find some new detail if she looked hard enough. Those looks from the lady of the Castle were not only reserved for her, the bastard of Winterfell got quite a few too.

A solemn boy named Jon, with dark hair and dark eyes. More Stark than even Robb, a fact that perhaps increased her ire tenfold. He was a brooder that was sure. She often related with the lost look in his eyes, the look you get when everyone is convinced that you belong somewhere but you don't truly think you do.

She sighs as she leans against the rails on the balcony above the courtyard, the clashing of steel catching her attention. Robb is sparring with the ward- what was his name? Ah yes, Theon.

'What's the matter Stark? Too tired after last night?' He is egging him on and Daenerys does not want to know how he knows what happened or if he is merely guessing.

'Don't be shy, its all the maids can talk about. Said you moved the bed a sound 6 inches, lucky man I'd be happy to move them twelv-' he is interrupted as Robb rains downs blows upon him, making him grunt with the effort to parry them.

When he falls down, defeated Robbs stands over him and says proudly, 'Laugh Theon, and listen to the gossip- but I have her under control, don't concern yourself with how I keep it that way.'

Feeling her heart in her ears ,she wants him to know she has heard him but he has already strolled inside. Gods. The words bounce around her head over and over again and she feels so damn tired. Trust and games and a never ending need to watch her back.

She edges closer to the unguarded part of the balcony. A steep drop, she could just step forward a few times and never have to guess the sincerity of anything ever again. She didn't have to want what she thought her brother would want. She closed her eyes.

'Daenerys?' the voice breaks her train of thought and she whips around to find Jon standing there, warily looking between her and the edge of the battlements. 'Perhaps you should come in my lady, its cold today.' His voice is stern, like his father's . She bites back a retort and follows him into the castle.

So that was how it was to be. Games and Intrigue, she left any hopes in the cold to die. A game of thrones, she thinks to herself. A never ending prospect.


End file.
